Tree felling is the process of downing one or more trees. Tree felling is generally one of several steps of the logging process. For example, the logging process can also include one or more additional steps of limb removal from a main tree stem (or delimbing), bucking (or cutting) the main stem into a plurality of logs (or bolts), forwarding or skidding the cut stems or logs, sorting the cut stems or logs (e.g., by size, weight, species, quality, etc.), loading the cut stems or logs onto a vehicle, and transporting the cut stems or logs by the vehicle to a user.
Tree felling can be performed by hand (i.e., using an axe, saw, chainsaw, or other handheld device) or with mechanical assistance (i.e., using one or more pieces of logging equipment). A tree feller-buncher is a motorized mechanical felling vehicle that carries an attachment that cuts and gathers one or more trees during the process of tree felling. The attachment is commonly referred to as a felling head.